Timeless Love
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: She's not supposed to actually get involved but a certain werewolf changed her opinion
1. Time Shifter

I am a Time Shifter.

I have no actual existence except for in the time periods I shift to.

I know the past, the present, and the future. I know all the alternates of what will happen if certain events do not fall into place.

It is my job to make sure things work out the way they are supposed to, to make sure that nothing interrupts what is supposed to happen.

My current mission: Make sure Harry Potter has a life to begin with.


	2. Hogwarts Express

I spotted Lily Evans as soon as I arrived at Kings' Cross. She looked just as my boss had described her: Petite, long red hair, and bright green eyes. Grabbing the handle on my cart, I hurried towards her.

"Excuse me?" I called to her just as she was getting ready to run through the barrier. "Excuse me."

She turned towards me, looking slightly annoyed. "Yes?"

"Hi," I said, smiling. "I couldn't help but notice your trunk. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," she said, looking slightly less annoyed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm new and I'm not exactly sure how to get to platform nine and three-quarters."

"Oh, that's easy. It's right through this barrier. We could go together if you'd like."

"That'd be great, thanks."

I lined my cart up with hers and we ran through the barrier together. There in front of us sat the massive Hogwarts Express. "Wow, it's amazing!" I said, feigning wonder.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Lily said. "By the way, I'm Lily Evans, Gryffindor, and Head Girl. And you?"

"Oh, I'm Regina-Clarisse Caldwell, Reggie for short. Home-schooled, new student."

"Really? Well I'm sure you'll love it here. I know I do. I mean, there's the magnificent Great Hall and the library and the Owlery and of course the Gryffindor house is spectacular and –"

"Hey Evans!" Lily and I turned to see four boys coming towards us. The boy in front, who I recognized as James Potter, naturally, was the one who had spoken, tall, wild black hair and bright hazel eyes behind glasses. Next to him stood a well-built boy, with long black hair, and dark, dark brown eyes. Keeping up with them, but just barely, was a short and squat boy, with brown hair, and brown eyes. And then halfway behind them all walked another boy his head in a book, brown hair falling into his light brown eyes.

The four boys stopped in front of us. "Hello Evans," James said again. "Who's your friend?"

Lily ignored him and turned to me. "I forgot to mention that not all of the Gryffindor house is spectacular. Take for example, the Marauders."

Sirius grabbed my hand, turning me back to him. "Miss Evans sometimes forgets her manners. Yes, we are the Marauders, but more specifically, we are James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Oh, and of course, me," he added, kissing my hand. "Sirius Black. And you may be?"

I gently slipped my hand from his grasp. These three extra boys hadn't been in the report given to me. I was obviously going to have to avoid Sirius Black. But since I was supposed to be an eager young student, I replied, "Regina-Clarisse Caldwell. Pleasure to meet you all."

Remus looked up when I said my name and I thought his eyes may pop from his head. He held his hand out towards me. "R-Remus Lupin," he said.

I laughed slightly, shaking his hand. "Yes, Sirius told me."

He blushed and moved back a little, lifting his book to his face again.

"Well, we can't have you two beautiful ladies sitting all by yourselves," Sirius said, grabbing my cart. "We've already situated into a compartment if you'd like to join us. Help me out here, Prongs."

James went to help Lily with her cart but she snatched it away from him. "I can handle it myself."

I walked next to Lily as the boys walked ahead. "Seems you catch friends fast," Lily said, smiling.

"They're awfully friendly," I said. "I think that James boy is particularly nice."

"Him? Yeah, um, I guess he's okay."

"Sooo, you like him?"

"I just said he was okay, I didn't say I liked him."

The boys, well, Sirius, Remus, and James lifted our trunks into the compartment, storing them overhead. "You know the only reason I'm sitting here is because I'm scared to leave you alone with that," Lily said, pointing at Sirius.

I grinned at her. "I appreciate it."

"Oh come on, Evans," Sirius said. "Why are you trying to scare the girl off? I don't bite. But I hear James does." He winked at Lily who blushed slightly. James mumbled something that sounded like, "Shut up, Sirius."

* * *

**Remus POV**

She was incredibly pretty. I mean, she'd have to be for Sirius to hit on her, though she didn't seem to be responding to his attempts.

She had shoulder length black hair, honey-brown at the ends. And her right eye was a golden brown and the other a grayish silver, a couple of freckles under each eye.

She looked up at me and I realized I had been staring. I quickly let my eyes fall back to my book but I continued to listen to her voice as she chatted with my friends.

Sirius was known to chat up any girl with a pretty face but most of them are rarely as smart as this girl obviously was for avoiding his charm.

James seemed to like her as soon as she mentioned that she liked Quidditch and I saw Lily roll her eyes.

When the Lunch cart came around, Sirius, Peter, and James went out to get food while Lily went to go change, leaving me and Regina-Clarisse alone. I was lousy at conversations so I kept my eyes on my book.

"What is your book about?"

I looked up at her. She was staring at me inquiringly. "It's, uh, about werewolves," I said.

"Really?" she said. "I love werewolves."

"You – you do?"

"Yes, they've always been a fascination of mine. What about you?"

"I've always thought they were a bit . . . monstrous."

"Some of the most monstrous things can be the most beautiful and breathtaking don't you think?"

I had to fight the blush that was trying to come to my face again. I've never heard anyone say that about werewolves before . . . about me before. "I . . . I suppose."

"I mean, I know they're sometimes dangerous, but that doesn't make them monsters," she said, pushing her hair behind her ears. "It's their instincts. They see a human and they attack, whether it be for defense or territorial or whatever else. They can't help it, just like we can't help some of the things we do."

I was nodding my head. She didn't understand how . . . important she was making me feel, how almost normal she was making feel. "I – I think I understand what you're saying, Regina-Clarisse."

"You know, you don't have to call me by my full name. Regina is fine or just Reggie."

"Alright . . . Reggie."

My friends came back then, loaded with more snacks then they could hardly carry. James dropped some in Regina's lap, saying, "You're too skinny, you should eat more."

"You sound like my mom," she said, laughing.

"He sounds like his own mom," Sirius said.

* * *

**Regina POV**

I had eaten about half of my snacks before I decided to go change clothes and find Lily.

Since my boss had only given me information on Lily and James Potter, I wasn't quite sure about the other three boys I had been introduced to. But in that short hour and a half, I had a chance to analysis my new allies.

Lily was smart and a tad bit stuck-up and overwhelming. But all in all she was a sweet girl and funny.

James was nice, handsome, and athletic, though I admit he was a bit cocky. But other than that he was quite the catch and I couldn't see why Lily wouldn't just let him take her out on one date.

Sirius was definitely more arrogant than James could ever be, though at times he could be funny. I knew from many studies that he tied into Harry Potter's future also but I wasn't sure how.

Peter was quiet and shy and hardly said a word while I was in the compartment so it was hard to make a very detailed analysis about him.

Almost the same went for Remus because, other than are short conversation about werewolves, he hadn't said much to me, though I did catch him staring. He seemed nice though, and a bookworm if I ever saw one but nothing's wrong with a good book. And I definitely don't see anything wrong with someone who is interested in werewolves.

I found Lily just a little ways down, talking to some girls who must also be in the same house as her. Feeling a little out of place, I hurried to the bathrooms and changed into my uniform and my robe. I was heading back down the hall when I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," I said, looking up. I ended up staring into the light blue, almost grey eyes of an extremely good looking boy. His whitish-blond hair fell into his eyes as he stared back at me.

"No excuse me," he said, extending his hand, "Miss –?"

"Caldwell," I replied, taking his hand, "Regina-Clarisse Caldwell."

"Miss Caldwell." He kissed my hand almost as Sirius had. A unpleasant chill ran up and down my spine. I didn't like this guy. "My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Reggie." I turned to see James coming towards me, now dressed in his own robes. "Malfoy," he said, coolly.

"Potter," Lucius spat.

"You were gone a really long time," James said to me. "We thought you might've gotten lost . . . or ran into something foul."

Lucius' lip curled slightly. "I was just about to ask Miss Caldwell here to join me in my compartment, so if you'll excuse us."

"I'm afraid I already have a compartment, Lucius," I said, realizing he still had quite the grip on my hand. I took my hand back and continued, "Maybe some other time."

James gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "He's definitely not someone you want to get involved with, Reggie," James said. "He's a right git, that one. A Slytherin. Completely and utterly stuck in that whole Purebloods-are-better thing. You must be a Pureblood because you've obviously caught his eye."

I had to think about it. A Time-shifter, as soon as they became thirteen, had the power to change their age and appearance according to the century they were in. I've never changed my appearance but once I turned seventeen, I decided to stay that age. But still, though I was only seventeen, I was born centuries ago, the seventh generation of Time-shifters in my family, but I was the only witch I knew of which was why I could go on missions like these. "I'm a Muggleborn," I told James.

James grinned. "It must just be your good looks then."

"They always seem to get me into trouble."

James opened the door. "Reggie!" Sirius said, happily.

"Speaking of trouble," I whispered to James, who chuckled.

My eyes shifted to Remus, who was looking up at me again. I smiled and sat down beside him and for the first time, he put down his book to gather in a game of Exploding Snap with the rest of us before we got to Hogwarts.

I might actually enjoy this mission.


	3. Deal

"So, why don't you like James?" I asked Lily as I lay down on my comfy bed, my trunk sitting at the end of it.

I had been sorted, thankfully, into the Gryffindor house, which gave me a much better chance to talk to Lily and James and keep in eye on the both of them.

It had been a day so far and classes had been exhilarating, yet exhausting. Lily and I had come back up to the Dormitory for a moment to relax before we went down to the common room.

"Why don't I like Potter?" Lily said. "I thought that would be so obvious."

"It's not. I mean, he seems sweet and funny and –"

"Arrogant and crude and selfish."

"Aww, come on, he can't be that bad."

Lily hesitated. "I guess."

"And he really seems to like you a lot."

"That's what they say."

"Maybe if you got to know him better. . . ."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe you should go out with him some time, on the Hogsmeade trips or something. I'm sure it'd make him happy and maybe he'd stop bugging you so much."

". . . Why are you so interested in my love life?"

". . . I'm a matchmaker, is all."

Lily smiled at me. "Well, in that case, if you insist on being my matchmaker, I insist on being yours."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Don't pretend like you weren't playing hard to get with Sirius, though I can't see the attraction."

"That's because there wasn't any. Well, there wasn't any coming from me anyway. Besides, he's not my type."

"Who is your type then? Remus?"

I must have hesitated a moment too long because Lily squealed in excitement. "Oh, you fancy Remus? That's absolutely darling? He's rather nice . . . much better than Sirius, and he's incredibly intelligent. Oh, I'm so excited. You too will make a marvelous couple."

"Let's not get in over our heads, okay? I've just gotten here. Besides, this is not about me, it's about you and James. I can tell he really likes you. Won't you give him a chance?"

Lily frowned at me, sitting down on her own bed. "Do I have to?"

"No. But he'd stopped bugging you."

"Well, if he'll stop bugging me, I'll consider going with him on one date to Hogsmeade. But for now, I'll just be nice to him."

"That'll work. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up liking him?'

"Don't get crazy now."

I giggled, grabbing my bag. "Come on, we better go do our homework."

"Wait a minute," Lily said. "If I give Potter a chance, you have to give Remus a chance."

I bit my lip slightly. I wasn't supposed to get involved with anyone, not seriously, because it wasn't good for the person who was stuck in that time. "Fine," I said, though it was not at all fine.

"Don't worry so much," Lily said. "I can already tell he likes you. I mean, he can hardly keep his eyes off you."

I smiled slightly. "I'm not worried. Remus seems nice."

"Better him than Lucius Malfoy, the git. He was staring at you all day too. What do you think he'll do when he finds out your Muggleborn?"

"Jump out of the Astronomy tower, maybe? Come on, we've already got a foot-long essay due in potions."


	4. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

He came up to me while I was walking down the corridor to dinner a couple of days later, late seeing as how I had stayed behind to talk to Professor McGonagall about an assignment. He came up to me as suave and as debonair as he had on the train, a soft smirk on his face, his robe tossed across his shoulder and the sleeves of his shirt rolled neatly up to his elbows, showing off muscular forearms.

"Miss Caldwell," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I must say it is a pleasure to be in your presence again after what has seemed to me to be a long time," he said.

"It was only like three days ago," I replied.

"Three days? Or an eternity?"

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, does that line work on all the girls or just the gullible ones?"

"I assure you, you are the first girl who has ever made me feel as if a day lasts a year when I am not in your beautiful presence." He reached over and gently tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Okay, yeah, I know I'm not supposed to get involved, but I'm still a seventeen-year-old girl. "Now you tell me, the name Caldwell . . . I don't believe I've heard of that family before. I don't believe I've heard of a British Pureblood family by the name of Caldwell before? You are, Irish, maybe?"

Moment of truth . . . and I was alone with him. I laughed a small innocent giggle. "No, actually. I'm British. My parents are . . . what's the word? Oh, right . . . Muggles."

I realized, quickly, that he had stopped walking. I turned back around to see him standing, shocked, staring at me as if I couldn't possibly be standing there. "Is something wrong?" I asked, still feigning innocence.

"You –You're a Muggleborn!" he said.

"If that's what they call me, then I suppose so," I replied.

The shocked look on his face turned to one of complete anger and disgust. He advanced slowly towards me. "You lied to me, you wench," he said.

"Lied to you about what? I never said I wasn't a Muggleborn. I didn't even know it mattered."

"_Didn't matter_? Your . . . kind is the lowest of the low, the foulest of the foul, the ugliest of every single troll in Great Britain!"

"That wasn't what you are saying when you called my presence beautiful and couldn't be without my presence to long."

Would you believe he raised his hand to me, about to backhand me? "Why you insolent, little –"

"Hey!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Remus coming towards us. Wow, what wonderful timing. My heart pounded heavy in my chest, making my breath come out in quick little gasps. I looked back to Malfoy, who's hand dropped slowly down to his side, though his glare never left my face. I felt a hand on the small of my back and Remus was beside me, a small tense smile on his face. "Is there a problem here?" Remus said, calmly, regarding Malfoy coolly.

That aggravating sneer returned to Malfoy's face. "What do you expect to do if there is, Lupin?"

"I am Head Boy, you know," Remus said, that same small smile on his face. "I could either give you a months' worth of detentions at this moment –"

Malfoy scoffed. "I'm so scared."

"—Or we could settle this in a duel. I've seen you duel before and needless to say, I was extremely disappointed. I expected better from someone who boast so much –"

"Just who do you think –"

"—Or, you could just walk away now and we make no mention of this, seeing as how you fell for a Muggleborn which I'm sure would just slaughter your glorious reputation. Which would you prefer?"

Malfoy was fuming, it was easy to see. His pale cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes flashed dangerously. He pushed past Remus, heading towards the Great Hall. "This isn't over, Mudblood."

Once he had walked away, I turned to Remus who was looking angry now. "What's a Mudblood?" I asked.

He shook his head, nudging me gently to make me walk. "It's a foul racist term Purebloods like him often use when they can't think of anything better to say. Don't pay him any mind though. He's a git and that's all he'll ever be. No one but the Slytherins think any differently about Muggleborns. We're all here because we all can do magic. That's all that should matter."

I thought it over, smiling slightly. We walked to the Great Hall in silence for a moment before I said, "Well, thank you, Remus, for the rescue. But, is it alright if I ask why you were out here in the first place and not at dinner?"

Remus's cheeks went slightly pink and he said, "Is it alright if I said I just came to look for you?"

I grinned. "It's alright. Why'd you come to look for me?"

The heat in his face continued to grow steadily as he looked away from me. "Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost you know. I mean, Lily had been showing you to your classes and everything. . . . I just . . . I remember what it was like to be a new kid and how hard it was to learn the different corridors, so I just thought I'd come help."

He looked incredibly embarrassed for some reason. I gently laid my hand on his shoulder. "That was really sweet of you, Remus."

He looked from my hand to my face, smiling brightly. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Of course I'm not. I really mean it." We arrived at Great Hall and Remus opened the door for me. It was only then did I realize that his hand still lay protectively on the small of my back, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make him even more embarrassed.

Lily was right though. Remus was too bad at all.

**Remus POV**

"You and Reggie seemed very cozy today when you came in for dinner," James said, motioning across the common room at the girl in question. I looked over at her, watching as she laughed at something Lily had said. I liked the way her nose scrunched up just before she smiled. It was cute.

"Oy! Snap out of it, Moony," Sirius laughed, slapping my arm.

I turned back around, excited. "I think I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade two weeks from now. And then, I think I'm going to tell her what I am."

Sirius, James, and Peter all looked shocked. "Whoa, Moony, this is a change, you acting so bold, I mean," James said, chuckling slightly. "Why don't you just stick to Hogsmeade for a while before you tell her your secret?"

"Because I think she'll be okay with it. She says she's always been fascinated by werewolves. She thinks they're magnificent."

"Let's calm down a bit, Moony okay?" Sirius said, looking worried. "Wait a couple of months or so before you tell her. Ask her to Hogsmeade a couple of times before you drop a bombshell like that on her. I mean, it's not often that someone finds out the person they're dating is a – well hello Evans."

All of us looked up to see Lily standing just next to James's chair, a pained expression on her face. "Black," she said as a greeting. "Look, Potter, I was wondering if . . . maybe you'd like to . . . go – go to Hogsmeade with me when we go."

James looked hilariously shocked. "What's the catch?" he asked, skeptically.

"No catch," she said. "Just you and me and Hogsmeade. No Madam Puddifoot's."

"Um, okay, Evans." He watched her as she walked away, a crooked grin on his face. He turned back to us, shrugging as if it were no big deal, looking back down at his Transfigurations homework.

I looked over to the two girls. Lily had a slight smile on her face and Reggie was grinning full out. She caught my eye and I waved at her slightly. She looked at Lily before waving back, smiling sweetly at me.

Slowly I turned back to my friends, my own weird grin on my face. This year was going to be quite fun.

**A/N: So this is turning out quite better than I thought it ever would and it's still going. Hope you're enjoying it. Bye.**


	5. Friendly Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter but the plot is all mine.**

* * *

**Remus POV**

"No, no, no, Moony," Sirius said. "You've got to be smooth. What you do is, you walk up to her, do a little head nod, smirk at her and say, 'So, Reggie, picture this: You, me, and Hogsmeade this Saturday. What do u think?'"

I looked over at James who looked at me before we both doubled up with laughter. Peter of course, laughed too, but I'm not sure he understood what was so funny. Okay, I'll admit my friends may be . . . better looking then I was, but they are just as clueless about girls as I was.

"Look, Moony," James said, once he was able to breath again. "Just go up and ask her. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah, Prongs should know," Sirius said, sitting down on his bed. "Considering all the turn-downs he got from Evans."

I snorted with laughter and James shot a glare at Sirius and I. "Yeah, well, you two are ones to laugh. At least I have a date for Saturday. Even if she did ask me."

"Why is it so hard to ask her?" Peter said.

" 'Cause, Wormtail, that bird's so pretty, Moony can barely look at her without tripping over his own tongue," Sirius said, laughing and throwing a pillow at Moony.

"You're one to talk, Padfoot" I said, throwing the pillow back at him. "Don't act like you weren't trying to get at her for the first three days she was here."

"I noticed that," James said.

"You mean when you weren't noticing Evans?" Sirius said grinning.

"I noticed that," James repeated, throwing his pillow at Sirius too. "What made you stop going after Miss Regina-Clarisse?"

"Please, I have some dignity. I know when a girl doesn't want me. And this one," he added, ruffling my already messed up hair, "is most definitely interested in our very own Mr. Moony here."

"You really think so?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Trust me, I've had plenty of girls approach me on several different occasions –"

"Mostly when they go to slap him for being a perv," James muttered in my ear.

"—and I know that look that says they've got you on their mind. They smile every time they see you and the bite their lip ever so slightly. . . ."

"Reggie is obviously different from girls you've dated," I said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Sirius said.

"'Cause she's actually smart."

James snorted with laughter, patting me on the back. "Good one Moony."

Sirius pursued his lips, angrily. "Not all the girls I date are . . . uneducated, if that's what you're implying."

"They're dumb enough to date you," James said, still laughing.

Sirius growled slightly, an evil grin playing on his face before he dived at James, wrestling him to the floor. I jumped on top of my bed to get out of the way while Peter looked on fearfully.

I sighed. This was a normal occurrence in our dormitory. Our fun little spats, though I usually only involved myself verbally.

"Guys," I said. "Guys! HEY LOVER BOYS SNAP OUT OF IT!"

That got their attention. "I still need advice on how to approach Reggie," I said, sitting back down on my bed.

"Just go talk to her, Moony," James said, pulling himself back up on his bed. "She seems to be really sweet on you in the first place."

"Or," Sirius said, "you could just play up that whole shy thing you got going for you. Girls love sensitive guys."

"What do they love about you then?" I said, amused.

"My good looks and suave nature, of course," Sirius said, running his nails across his shirt a couple of times."

"Or the money he pays them," James muttered.

* * *

"There she is," James whispered, pointing across the library where Reggie and Lily sat together. 

I moaned. "For once in their lives can girls just go somewhere by themselves."

"Moony, if Lily can come up and ask me out in front of you, Sirius, and Peter, than you can ask Reggie out in front of Lily. Go on then." He pushed me and I stumbled forward, trying to catch my balance. I turned back to look at him. 'Go' he mouthed.

Taking a deep breath and clutching my bag to my side, I hurried over to her table, sitting down next to her. Instead of the casual sit down I had hoped for, I ended up plopping, shaking the table and knocking over a stack of books Lily had stacked up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James groan, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Remus!" Lily said, grabbing for the books.

Reggie giggled softly, reaching over to help pick up books. "It's okay Lily, they're just books."

Lily huffed. I noticed a book on the floor between Reggie and I and I leaned over to pick it up . . . at the same time as Reggie. Needless to say, we smacked heads. Reggie sat back up while I grabbed the book. Both of us had our hands to our foreheads, grimacing.

"I'm so sorry," I said, handing her the book.

She smiled at me, laughing slightly. "It's fine."

She took hold of the book but I didn't quite let go. "I wanted to ask you something," I said, wishing I had been able to get it all out at one go.

"What's up?" she said.

"Do you, uh, wannagotohogsmeadewitmesaturday?"

"Pardon."

Come on Remus! This should not be that hard! "I said, would you like to go accompany me to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

Great. Could I possibly sound more like a stuffed-shirt?

But she smiled, her nose scrunching up as she tilted her head slightly. "I'd love to accompany you to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"Great!" I cried, earning a 'SHH!' from Madam Pince. I hopped up, almost knocking over the books again. Lily made a grab for them, sending me a half-hearted glare. "I'll – see you in class then."

Turning quickly, I hurried back towards James, grinning happily.

* * *

**Regina POV**

So for the past week and a half, I've been playing along, going on with my sweet girl, innocent girl, new girl routine and it was starting to get ever-so annoying. . . .

But when Remus gets around me, I don't feel like I'm pretending. I get genuinely flustered and shy when he's near and I giggle like a Barbie-doll (well, if Barbie-dolls could giggle). I feel like I'm supposed to be blond (no offense) with pigtails and wearing pink or really, really baby blue. A Mary-sue, if you will.

And even now, as Remus joined James at the door to the Library, James ruffling Remus's hair and wrapping his arm around his shoulder and dragging him off, I couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"You're blushing, Reggie," Lily said, smiling.

I bit my lip slightly, focusing back on my paperwork. I was definitely not used to all this attention.

Definitely one of the better centuries I've been to though.

* * *

**A/N: So that was fun to write. Can you guys please, please let me know if Reggie turns into or is already to much of a Mary-Sue because she really isn't one. Just let me know. REVIEW!!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.**

**A/N: I just want to thank KRP for their helpful advice on the Mary-sue issue. It was incredibly helpful. I will do as best as I can to give you more input on Reggie. It's just kind of hard because she's very professional for her age so when I do use her POV, I try to keep it strictly business. But as the date with Remus progresses, I'll try to give you more insight into her personal life. Oh, and also, I'm not sure if it was ever previously mentioned in the books, but I'm going to assume that Remus is pureblood for the time being. If anyone knows differently, please let me know. Thank you.**

* * *

It was going on ten-thirty, a half-hour before we were all supposed to meet downstairs to leave for Hogsmeade and yet, I was still in my pajamas, sitting on the floor in front of my trunk. On one side of me lair a pair of blue jeans and a red off-the-shoulder knit shirt. On the other side of me lay a blue summer dress. I looked back and forth between the two, my bottom lip caught between my teeth.

"What do you think?" I asked, looking up at Lily.

She was staring at me, looking rather amused. She had on a simple purple tank top with brown jeans and a light white jumper. "I think your thinking about this way too hard," she said. "Haven't you ever been on a date before?"

I looked back at my clothes. Actually, I wasn't even sure if I knew how to date. I've never got this close to the people in other time periods, but then again, I never did love connections before. My job hardly ever calls for me to be seen. I had to be stealthy and slightly cunning. I put ideas in a persons head, almost as if I were a muse. Most of my cases involved helping create ideas for things (books, inventions, etc.). They hardly sent me on the more dangerous missions, which usually involved theft, kidnapping, murder. . . . But I had never ever actually come into contact with any of the people.

"Oh wow," Lily said, sitting up straighter. "Are you actually telling me you've never been on a date before?"

"I was home-schooled remember?" I said, giving her a small smile. "There weren't really many guys there. Well, unless you count my dad but that's kind of creepy."

Lily slid off her bed to sit next to me on the floor. "Well, no wonder you're taking this so seriously. It's a casual date, Reggie. I really don't think you need to worry much about what you wear. Remus seems to be rather interested in you."

I let my smile widen slightly. Though I had no actual experience when it came to the male population, I suppose one should feel excitement when one is told she is 'interested in'. And, believe it or not, I did feel a tad bit . . . happy. Remus was a very nice boy. Shy, but sweet. "So I should just were the jeans?" I said.

Lily nodded, getting to her feet. "You better hurry. You've only got about ten minutes to get ready."

* * *

I met Remus downstairs where he mumbled a shy hello and i gave him a kind smile, trying to help him get his confidence up, but that only seemed to make him more flustered. He focused mainly on his feet, trying to keep himself from tripping, I suppose. His shyness was endearing in a way.

Tilting my head slightly, I tried to look him in the eye. "I'm sure we'll have a fantastic time, Remus. I've never been on a date before."

Remus' head snapped up, his brown eyes wider than usual. "_You've_ never been on a date before?"

I wasn't sure why it was so alarming. I'm sure many girls have never been on a date before. I nodded, though, smiling still. He brightened, noticeably, keeping his eyes up, a small smile playing across his lips.

We reached Hogsmeade about ten minutes later, both of us rather nervous, it seemed.

"Where would you like to go first?" Remus said.

"Uh, where would you recommend?" I asked.

"Three Broomsticks is nice."

"Three Broomsticks it is, then."

We sat across from each other in the bar, sipping on butterbeer and avoiding each others eyes. Usually I was appalled by constant talking but the silence Remus and I were choosing to go by was absolutely unbearable. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Remus," I said.

His head snapped towards me, his eyes wide again. "W-what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Just tell me anything."

"Well, I – I'm a pureblood. . . . I, uh, like books and, uh, the occasional Quidditch game. Though I absolutely hate flying."

"Oh, same here."

"But – I thought you liked Quidditch?"

"I do, but the thought of actually getting on a broom is incredibly unthinkable. Though, I've never actually been on a broom before to actually know what it's like."

"You've never been on a broom?"

"Home-schooled, remember? My parents and I only went to Wizarding shops to get books and quills. My private tutor always used to say 'there's no need for flying when there is so much knowledge to be taken in.'"

Though I am a Time-Shifter, much of my life was spent among my parents (also Time-Shifters), especially when none of us were required to go on missions. My parents, of course, knew that I was to be a witch, and so whenever we had to travel to different years and different countries, they would hire me a private tutor, seeing as how it would be extremely difficult to for me to show up at Hogwarts in several different decades.

"What else haven't you done?" Remus asked. "Concerning the Wizarding World, I mean."

I found myself getting ready to lie but the lies didn't come. I looked at Remus, into his eyes and the complete trust that lie there even though I was a total stranger and I couldn't feed him the made-up stories I normally fed people in other years. "Well," I started, thinking. "I don't think I've ever been on a train before, you know, before the Hogwarts Express. I've never . . . seen so many magical creatures up close before, though I'm still waiting for my chance to see a werewolf."

Remus' expression changed dramatically, the smile dropping from his face completely and his eyes darkening ever so slightly. "I don't think that's possible," he said.

"Oh, I know. It would foolish to try to actually approach one up close, unfortunately. . . . So what haven't you ever done, Muggle wise, I mean?"

Remus smiled again, his eyes catching mine. "Well, there's a ton. . . ."

"We've plenty of time."

"I never really go to the Muggle world, for anything, so there are many things I've never had the opportunity to do, like ride on an airplane, talk on a telephone, or use a computer. But the one thing I heard Muggles like to do a lot is go the movies."

"Oh, I love to go to the movies. My parents and I went whenever we had time. Maybe, this summer, we can keep in contact and I can take you to see your first movie."

I realized what I said about a millisecond after I said it, feeling the heat creep up into my cheeks. Why on earth had I said that? All ties to anyone were supposed to be cute as soon as a mission wasn't completely. If all things went accordingly, I would never see Remus Lupin again. And yet . . . I didn't take my offer back. Remus was grinning at me, a slight flush to his cheeks. "I'd like that. . . . So tell me about you."

Our conversation continued on like that for the next couple of hours, switching back and forth, exchanging facts about ourselves. We shared a lot of likes and dislikes, strangely enough and he grew on me during our talk. Before I knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts, unfortunately.

"I didn't get to show you all of Hogsmeade," Remus said, sadly.

"It's fine," I said. "You can show me the rest of Hogsmeade next time."

If it was at all possible, Remus' smile became larger. "Next time, then," he said, offering me his hand.

Hesitating just slightly, I took his hand and let him lead me back to the carriages that took us to Hogwarts.


	7. Another Date

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine. Boo hoo for me.**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" I said, grinning. 

"No," Remus said, laughing. "I've always been pretty interested in history, Muggle and Wizard. How it all started and the things that have happened. . . . You don't think that's incredibly dull do you?"

"No, of course not," I said. "You can do a lot with that knowledge."

It was our second time at Hogsmeade and I had told Remus I'd go with him again. We decided to walk around whether than just stay in the Three Broomsticks, though we didn't go into any shops, content on just talking.

"What about you?" Remus said.

"Well, I've always thought about pursuing a career in Transfigurations." If it weren't for the fact that I already had a job. "You know, as a teacher."

Remus was silent for a moment. "I couldn't see you as a teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean no offense. It's just . . . when I look at you, I see someone who would do better in the middle of it all, in the action. I just don't see you in the middle of a classroom."

I smiled. He was clever. "Thank you for your honesty. And honestly, I don't see you as a history teacher."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Can I be completely and utterly honest?"

"Of course."

"Well, I've noticed some things about you Remus. You hide behind your books a lot, but I can almost sense something . . . I don't know . . . wild about you. I can tell you'll be a marvelous wizard. Possibly even a marvelous teacher. But not a history teacher. I see you more as an Auror, but if you're really interested in teaching, I think you'd be a fantastic Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked over at Remus, who was staring at the ground. Almost immediately, I felt bad. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No," Remus said, startled. "I was just thinking. . . . I suppose people have just invested it to me that I should be a history teacher since I do love to learn facts so much and the idea just sort of stuck. I don't think anyone, including me, ever thought I could be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or an Auror." He smiled. "I think I'd like to have one of those jobs. Thank you, Reggie."

"Anything to help," I said.

* * *

**Remus POV**

She saw things in me that other people didn't . . . couldn't see. She saw someone who wasn't dull or cowardly. She saw . . . she saw what i wanted people to see.

It's been two weeks and i think i'm falling in love.

I glanced around and realized we had walked the whole of Hogsmeade, ending up at the Shrieking Shack. I froze a little ways back as Reggie approached the fence that surrounded the house, leaning against it.

"Do you know the story behind this house?" she asked, a smile on her face. "I've just heard that it was haunted, but why? Did someone die here? Or were they murdered? Oh, I bet it's some tragically romantic story. You know, the ones where a husband goes off to war leaving behind his wife and then, for the rest of the eternity, the wife waits behind for a beloved to walk through the door one last time. What do you think?"

When I didn't respond, she turned back to me, the smile falling from her face. "Are you okay?" she said.

"I – I'm fine," I said, moving forward to join her. "This place . . . you know, it's all talk. . . . James, Sirius, Peter, and I snuck in there a couple of times, to see if it's really haunted but we didn't find anything."

"Aww that's too bad. I was hoping . . . I always love a good ghost story. Maybe you can take me in there sometime."

I blanched. "Probably not. It's really dangerous. James almost fell through the stairs once."

"Well look who it is!" We turned to find Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape standing there. Severus looked angry as usual while Lucius looked rather amused. "Looking for summer homes, Lupin? I'm sure this is suitable for what you and the Mudblood can afford."

My fists clenched. I started to reach for my wand but Reggie stopped me, glaring at the other boy. "Forget him," she said to me. "I think it's totally pathetic," she continued, turning back to Lucius, "for you to have to make fun of people to hide your own insecurities."

Malfoy's smirk fell, his eyes narrowing. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you pathetic. And unless you're going to do something about it, I suggest you get out of our way."

Malfoy stepped towards her. "You better learn your place, Mudblood."

I stepped in front of her, my wand drawn now. "And you better learn who not to mess with. Get out of our way, Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at us before he and Snape stepped out of the way. I grabbed Reggie's hand and pulled her past the two Slytherins.

"I'd be careful with Lupin, Mudblood," Snape said, making me freeze. "Some say he's quite dangerous."

I took a deep breath to steady the pace of my heart before I continued to lead Reggie back through Hogsmeade.

"What is he talking about?" Reggie asked.

For a moment, I debated telling her everything. But then, my mind focused on her hand in mine . . . her hand ripping away from mine in fear. . . . "Nothing, really," I said, smiling at her, though it was slightly forced. "Snivellus is known for making up stupid rumors. . . . Why don't we go join Lily and James in the Three Broomsticks?"

She smiled back at me, not pressing the subject any farther. Quietly, we walked back towards the bar, her hand still in mine.


	8. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm afraid.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been horribly busy. Anyway, I'm not sure if this will be an incredibly long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it either way. Oh, and I know Remus's thoughts aren't probably like this in werewolf form but it's whatever. Enjoy**

* * *

I ran through the Forbidden Forest with abandon, branches hitting my facing, raking against my body. I had since left James, Peter, and Sirius behind. I needed time to myself, time to think about how my life was now and how I wanted it to be . . . possibly including Reggie.

Right now everything was hidden behind the full moon, and I was trapped there with my secrets, with James, Sirius, and Peter. I knew I could never have a normal life but Reggie . . . she made me feel normal.

But including her in this . . . scenario meant telling her what I was . . . and I wasn't sure if I could do that or not. She was the first girl who's ever made me feel this way and I was afraid to lose her after such a short time.

She says she's fascinated with werewolves but . . . she's never been close to one, never had to face one, never had to see once bare its teeth at her. She'd run away from me, I was sure of it. She'd never talk to me again.

I stopped running, realizing that I was back at the Black Lake. I caught my reflection in the lake. I was a hideous monster. Reggie would be terrified of me, I just knew it.

Angrily, I swat at the lake, distorting my reflection. And then I howled.

* * *

**Reggie POV**

I woke up, startled, not exactly sure what had awaken me in the first place. Climbing out of bed, I went to the windowsill where the pitcher of water sat.

I glanced out the window for a moment, doing a double take and almost dropping my glass of water. "Blimey," I muttered.

My window had a pretty good view of the Black Lake and unless I was dreaming, I was staring at a werewolf. An actual werewolf at Hogwarts. For a second, I considered going down there, of course staying out of sight but I decided not too. Instead, I watched as the werewolf continued to study itself in the lake, turning this way and that. . . . What on earth was it doing?

Leaning my head against my hand, I wondered who on earth it could be if it were someone from Hogwarts and not from the village. Peter, maybe? It would explain why he was so quiet all the time. . . . No. Lucius Malfoy, then. . . . Doubt it. He'd probably kill himself if anything messed up his 'royal' blood.

After a while, the creature left, heading back into the forest. From the way it was walking, it looked sad. Sighing, I drank the rest of my water and climbed back in bed, feeling bad for the poor creature.

I wonder who it is.


	9. Threats

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, than I would have met the actors by now and I would be going with Daniel Radcliffe or Tom Felton but I'm not. . . . Sigh, oh well.**

**A/N: So, I'm really, really glad you guys like this story. Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

I walked idly down the hallway, swinging my school bag and thinking about my werewolf sighting the other day. I never really thought I'd ever get to see one up close and yet there it had been, right outside on the grounds.

I wondered if I should tell anyone about it. Maybe Lily . . . or Remus. It had been almost a month and a half and it slightly irritated me that while Lily seemed to be set on hating James Potter, I was getting involved in a steady fling myself. She liked him so much but she was so horribly stubborn. At times, I felt bad for James because he was practically in love with the girl and she would barely give him the time of day. At this rate, there was no possibly way that Harry Potter will have a future.

"If it isn't Miss Regina-Clarisse Caldwell." I turned as Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, a book in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"What is it, Lucius?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Your Mudblood comments fall out of style?"

He chuckled slightly. "You're no Mudblood."

"What?"

He walked around me slowly, as if studying me. "In fact, you are much better than a Mudblood, much, _much_ better." He stopped in front of me, gently taking hold of my chin and lifting my head so he could look into my eyes. "You're rare. One of a kind. Priceless."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this." He held up the book, that same crazy smirk on his face. "Needless to say, I am slightly surprised that that Miss Know-It-All Mudblood you call a friend didn't figure it out first. _Slightly_ surprised. I must say you are a very convincing actress, Regina."

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

He finally let go of my chin, opening the old book to the very last page and holding it up in front of my face.

My heart stopped painfully.

Fredrick Johnson from the early nineteen hundreds was a marvelous wizard and a fantastic painter. But he had needed inspiration. It was my mission to give it to him . . . through love (not anything gross, just heartfelt love). I hadn't assumed him to be completely in love with me, for I hadn't been in completely in love with him, I hadn't let myself. He had told me often while I was with him how much he loved me but . . . I had just laughed sweetly.

But here, staring at me in black and white was a moving picture of me, smiling and waving. I remember he drew that picture one day in the park. Underneath was a caption that said, 'My Lovely Elizabeth'. He'd told me he'd be making a book with most of his paintings, his inspirations, but I never believed him.

Serves me right I suppose.

I stared back at Lucius Malfoy as calm as I possibly could, my heart pounding so hard now that I believed he could here it. His smirk widened as his eyes roamed over me. Reaching forward, he grabbed a lock of my hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"So, tell me, Time-Shifter," he said. "How many different names have you gone by?"

"Very clever of you to find out about me," I said. "And also very kind of you to grace the library with your rare presence, but if you'll excuse me –"

"I want to know what you're doing here, Time-Shifter."

"I do have a name you know."

"Which is it, then? Are you actually a Regina-Clarisse? Or perhaps it is Elizabeth? Maybe something simple like Mary or Jane –"

I frowned angrily. "My name is Regina."

"Well then, Regina, tell me, who is involved in your little plan, eh? Is it Potter? Mudblood Evans? Or is it that foul Remus Lupin? Obviously it is something major if you've decided to grace our pitiful with you majestic presence and probably, unfortunately, does not go along with the Dark Lord's plans."

"Seeing as how you seem to know so much about me, you should know that I'm not allowed to discuss my missions with you."

"Ah but you see, I do believe this is where my propositions come in."

"What propositions?"

"I have three, my pet. One, you leave now and let whatever mission your supposed to have die. Two, you work for me, doing what I want you to do, or what the Dark Lord wishes of you. Or three . . . well, let's just say you will suffer some dire consequences."

"Seeing as how I don't find any of your . . . propositions appealing, I don't suppose I shall agree with any of them."

"I'll will tell your secret."

I laughed this time, taking my hair from his grasp. "Tell then. No one will believe you. For all they know, 'Elizabeth' could be my distant relative. Now, I have much homework to do, Mr. Malfoy. If you'll excuse me."

He glared at me, much more than angry. "Have it your way then, Regina. But I suggest you watch your back from now on. Who's to say you won't suffer a tragic accident that will hinder you from completing your mission."

I rolled my eyes, but I pulled my wand from my pocket just in case. "Stay away from me, Lucius. I mean it."

He smirked again. "It's all right to admit I frighten you, Regina. Many people are overwhelmed by mean."

"Yeah, you and all that hair grease, you slime ball." I held up my wand, holding it underneath his chin. "Don't underestimate me, Malfoy. I have had many, many decades of practice and I'm not afraid to use them. . . . Get out of my face."

He grinned evilly at me, walking backwards before turning around and disappearing from my sight.

Still holding out my wand, I hurried up to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Reggie?"

I spun quickly, my hand reaching for my wand. It was only Remus. "Oh, hi, Remus."

"Are you okay?" he said, getting to his feet. "You look sort of shaken up."

When I saw how absolutely concerned he was about me, I almost spilled my all to him, just because I was so horribly scared. No one else was around and so far, he's been very attentive. . . . He'd be terrified of me, though, I was fairly certain. Not many people warmed to Time-Shifters seeing as how it was such a freaky power. . . . And I really liked Remus.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Remus, thanks. I'm just incredibly tired. I'll probably just head up to bed or something. 'Night."

Halfway up the stairs, Remus called my name again. I turned to see him standing at the bottom of the staircase. He looked torn, staring up me. After a moment he looked away saying, "Sleep tight."

"Sleep tight, Remus." Smiling at him again, I went to my room.


	10. Beauty and The Beast

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my stories and reviewing. You guys are absolutely wonderful. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, you and James," I started. "How's that coming along?"

Lily looked up at me from her books, slightly surprised. We sat in the library one evening, doing some last minute studying for a History of Magic test the next day. I was only halfway finished though Lily was already on her sixth book.

She set her quill down, saying, "Doesn't look like its going or coming anywhere does it?"

"Well, why is that?" I asked.

"I'm trying all right. I'll admit it, I like him but he's just so . . . annoying some times, you know?"

"Most boys are annoying, Lily. I mean, look at Sirius."

"I'm trying, Reggie. But after almost three months –"

"Don't you think he's trying too? He really, really likes you. Maybe if you . . . I don't know open up more – Not like that! Don't look at me like that! You know what I mean, Evans. I mean, if maybe you learned to have just a little bit more fun. Not everything has to be so serious, especially not a date. Let your hair down. You don't want people to keep comparing you to McGonagall, no matter how great a teacher she is."

"I suppose." Lily squinted at her watch with tired eyes. "Oh geez, it's already going on eleven." She looked up at me. "How are you not tired?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I guess I'm just used to late hours."

"Well, I'm not," Lily said, closing her books and dumping her stuff back into her bag. She looked around the library. "We're the last ones here! I don't even think Madam Pince is still here. I'm going up to the dorms. Are you coming?"

"Nah, I haven't finished yet. You go on up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Oh and Lily? You better hurry and snatch James up 'cause before you know it, he'll be gone."

Lily stared at me for a second before nodding. She smiled, walking out of the library.

I set my quill down, running my hands over my face. Almost three months I had been here, my time spent between trying to get Lily and James together, trying to keep up appearances (grades and things), and trying to determine my feelings for Remus (which is more confusing than my entire life put together).

And now, adding on to all that Lucius Malfoy had taken to stalking me along with Severus Snape. Though, during this past month, Lucius hasn't carried out any of the threats he had made, but I couldn't help but be slightly terrified. I mean, every where I went, I saw his stupid smirking face and it's rather annoying seeing as how I always lose my appetite at the sight of him.

Sighing, I started to put my books back in my bag when I heard something crash to the floor. "Hello?" I called looking over my shoulder.

No one.

Feeling a bit paranoid, I quickly stuffed the rest of my stuff into my bag, getting to my feet. Something hit me in the back hard and I slumped over the table, the library going dark.

* * *

A moan escaped my throat as I came to. My body felt strangely numb as I struggled to get to my feet. What the hell just happened?

I was in a house. An old, moldy, dusty house that seemed to sway with the wind that blew through it house, sounding like howling. My hands flew up to my mouth.

I was in the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius.

Oh boy, when I get out of here, he was so going to get it.

The sound of barking caught my attention as I stood in the center of a cold room. It was coming from upstairs. Call me stupid, but being in a haunted house was intriguing and while I was here, I supposed I should look around.

"Hello?" I said, heading for the stairs. "Any one here?"

The barking stopped and I distinctively heard growling. I reached the landing of the second floor, feeling incredibly stupider with each passing second.

I heard panting and I turned to see a big black dog pounding towards me. I reached for my wand instinctively but I didn't have it. It must still be in my backpack. I raised my arms instead, preparing for impact and tearing teeth. . . .

"Reggie!" I opened my eyes, searching for the dog only to see Sirius. . . . Oh wow. Sirius? An Animagus?

He looked panicked though, scared halfway out of his mind. "What are you doing here, Reggie? We have to get you out of here!"

I was about to respond when something caught my eye just over his shoulder. All words left me as my heart stopped and my mouth dropped open.

A werewolf. The werewolf I saw about a month and a half ago. It approached us, drool dripping from its mouth as it panted slightly, its eyes wide and manic. Its light brown eyes. . . .

"Remus," I whispered slightly. Suddenly it all freaking made sense and I don't know why I hadn't seen it before! It was all in the way he seemed to get quiet every time a werewolf was mentioned, every time I talked about them! How on earth could I be so stupid?

"You've got to run, Reggie," Sirius said quietly. "James and I will try to hold him back but you've got to get out of here."

It was then I saw a beautiful white stag standing behind the werewolf, its eyes on me. James Potter, you sly devil.

"But," I started, "I don't even know how I got in here in the first place."

"Downstairs, living room, hole in the wall. It'll take you out to the Whomping Willow. Get there."

Suddenly Remus snapped, running towards us on his four legs. Sirius transformed back into that large dog, trying to block me but Remus knocked him out of the way. James came galloping towards us just as Remus rose up and took a swipe at me. I tried to dodge it, forgetting that the stairs were right behind me but it didn't help anyways. I felt his nails catch my skin through my robes and through my uniform shirt.

I felt myself falling, tumbling down the old wooden stairs, my head banging against the railing at least twice. I groaned, my body throbbing in pain as I opened my eyes.

Remus was descending the stairs. I sat up, one arm wrapping around my stomach as I scooted away from the stairs. Remus looked positively monstrous at the moment, walking half on his hind legs and half on his front.

Monstrous . . . .

"_I've always thought they were a bit . . . monstrous."_

"You're not a monster, Remus!" I cried. He slowed slightly, still inching towards me. "You're not a monster. You're a good person who happens to hold a big burden."

He stopped in front of me, his face inches from mine. I took a deep breath, trying not to notice my fear or the way blood was seeping from my wound onto my fingers.

"I know you're not a monster, Remus," I told him. "You're kind and gentle and smart. You're not a monster no matter what you turn into."

His eyes softened visibly. "You're my friend, Remus," I said, carefully placing my hand on his snout and running my fingers over it. "You're my friend and I care about you Remus. You're not a monster."

I smiled at him as he backed off slightly, my hand falling from his face. Horrible pain shot through my wound and I collapsed.

* * *

James transformed back into his normal self, eyeing Regina's unconscious form and Remus warily. Remus backed away from her, into the shadows, whimpering slightly.

Sirius barked and James looked at him saying, "I think its okay. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt us."

Sirius glanced at Remus quickly before transforming himself. Peter followed suit.

"We've got to get her up to the hospital wing," James said, approaching Regina and lifting her up into a sitting position.

"What are we supposed to tell Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked as he grabbed hold of Regina's feet.

"Not much to tell her until Reggie wakes up. . . . She won't find out about us, though, I'm sure. Wormtail, we're going to need you to prod the knot, all right?"

Peter nodded before transforming back into a rat and scurrying off. James and Sirius followed, carrying Regina between them. They both glanced at Remus as the exited the house. Remus the werewolf looked horrified, curled up in the corner of the dark room, watching them.

"How do you think she did it?" Sirius asked when they were in the tunnel.

James didn't answer. It was quite obvious but he wasn't sure how to explain it. "I think – I think it's because she told him what we've been telling him for the last seven years."

"What do you mean?"

"She told him he wasn't a monster, Padfoot. And he cares about her. So this coming from her was a big deal. An incredibly big deal."

The two boys feel silent, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

I sat in a corner, curled up, whimpers escaping from my mouth.

I almost killed her.

I almost _killed _her.


	11. To Avoid

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm pretty much ecstatic when I get your reviews. Though these cracked me up because most everyone said 'Poor Remus' and I'm like, 'what about Reggie' but I understand why you feel bad for Remus. Thanks you guys for everything. **

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, but I could see the sun setting through one of the tall windows. I sat up painfully, groaning slightly and looking around. I was in the hospital wing. Why . . . ?

It was then that I remembered last night. . . . Oh, Remus. My hand went to my stomach, lifting up the pajama shirt . . . the scratch was gone. But Remus . . . where was he?

"Hey." I turned, hoping to see Remus there but, of course, it wasn't.

"Hey, James, Sirius," I said as the boys approached me.

"How are you feeling?" James asked as they took the seats next to my bed.

"I'm . . . okay."

"What happened, Reg?" Sirius said. "How on earth did you end up in the Shack last night?"

"I'm not sure. I was in the library studying with Lily. She left and I was about to leave too when some spell hit me in the back. Next thing I know, I'm in the Shack. To tell the truth, I think it was Lucius."

"Malfoy?" James said. "But he shouldn't know about Remus or the Shack."

"Yeah, well neither should Snivellus," Sirius said, looking guilty.

"Have either of you seen Remus?" I asked.

The two boys glanced at each other before Sirius spoke. "We haven't seen him since . . . last night. We were kind of hoping he'd be in here with you."

"I've been asleep. If he came in here, I didn't see him. What time is it?"

"Almost dinner," James said. "Remus has been missing all day."

We were silent for a moment before I said, "So that obviously means he remembers about last night. And he's avoiding us. . . . Or, namely, me."

The two boys glanced at each other again. James was about to respond when Madam Pomfrey came. "Oh good you're awake. Now I won't have to force your potion down your throat. You two go down to dinner. Miss Caldwell will join you momentarily."

"We'll see you later, Reg," James said as he and Sirius left.

I nodded, saying, "See you."

But as soon as I drank the potion (almost choking on it) and Madam Pomfrey told me I could go to dinner if I was feeling better, I decided I had to find Remus.

* * *

**Remus POV**

I must have walked past the infirmary about ten times but I didn't go in. I couldn't face her after what I'd done, after what she had had to see.

I vaguely remembered what she'd said to me. But I did remember her hand on my face, I remembered her soft voice . . . and the pained expression on her face. I wasn't sure how bad I had hurt her . . . I was scared to even think about it. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, how she was supposed to find out (for I was pretty sure she knew it was me). She probably hated me now, if she'd ever liked me.

My stomach rumbled loudly, making me sigh. So far, I'd done pretty good avoided my friends but hunger had gotten the better of me and I was being forced to retreat to the Great Hall for dinner.

I was about to descend the Grand Staircase into the Entrance hall when I crashed into something. "What in the world?" I said, pressing against the invisible wall.

I went to turn back around but I crashed into another invisible barrier. It didn't take me long to figure out that someone had trapped me in a box. "James!" I said, angrily. "Sirius! You guys let me out of here!"

"Remus." I froze, turning around. Reggie leaned against a wall behind my 'box', her wand in her hand. She pushed off the wall heading towards me. "Sorry to do this to you, but James and Sirius told me that you've been avoiding us and that's not fair."

She waved her wand, making the box disappear. I watched her expression carefully. She didn't look mad or . . . scared. Just concerned. "I'm not really feeling like dinner, are you?"

Not anymore, no. I shook my head and she offered her hand to me. "Keep me company in the common room?"

I hesitated before I took her hand, wondering what she was up to.


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed. You guys are fantastic! Anyway, just want to say unless I write another chapter today (which will be a great possibility), there won't be an update until at least Monday afternoon seeing as how the actual Harry Potter book comes out Saturday (oh joy!) and I will be busy reading with unadulterated excitement. Anyway, enjoy while you read.**

* * *

I sat on the sofa while Reggie sat next to me in an armchair. My heart was beating angrily, not knowing what to expect. I really could tell how she was feeling. Was she mad? Was she scared? What on earth was going on? 

She sighed suddenly, saying, "Remus –"

"Look Reggie, this is absolutely not how I wanted you to find out," I said, cautiously grabbing her hand. "Well, I mean of course it isn't, because I never wanted you to get hurt. I was going to tell you as soon as we had gotten to know each other better. I didn't want to scare you off because I really, really like you. But I completely understand if you hate me now and if you never want to speak to me again because I wouldn't to speak to me if I were you. And –"

"Remus, would you take a breath?" I looked up at her. She was smiling. "Remus, I really don't care if you're a werewolf."

"You – you don't?"

"Of course I don't! I like you because of you, Remus. You're sweet and smart and just an all around wonderful person." She fell silent, leaning back in her chair, the smile falling from her face. "You're so wonderful in fact . . . you deserve much better than me."

"What – what are you talking about?" She was acting strangely now, fidgeting. Her hand slipped away from mine as she clamped her hands together in her lap.

"You're not the only one who's been keeping secrets." She looked at me, giving me a weak smile. "And I suppose I should explain some things. . . . I'm going to get in so much trouble for telling you all this. . . . You see, I'm . . . not just your average witch. I'm a Time-Shifter."

She got up from her seat, crossing nearly to the other side of the room. I watched her, shocked. A Time-Shifter.

"You do know what that is, right?" she said.

"Of course," I said. "I just – it's not everyday someone tells you they're a Time-Shifter."

"No, I suppose you're right." She wouldn't look at me. Instead, her eyes moved to focus on the crimson carpet. "I ended up in the Shack the other night because a month ago, Lucius Malfoy found out about it. Someone I've met before but my picture in a book. I'm still not sure how Lucius found the book but he threatened me, telling me to call of my mission, serve Voldemort, or 'suffer dire consequences'. You can see which one I chose."

I blushed slightly, trying my hardest not to look away from her. "So, what are you supposed to do?"

Reggie took a deep breath, looking positively nervous. She glanced around, as if looking for someone to overhear her. "My mission is to make sure that . . . that Lily and James fall in love, eventually leading to marriage. I know it's strange to understand now, but . . . they're supposed to have a son together and . . . Remus, he's supposed to save the world.

"But this has been harder than I ever thought it would be. Because besides the fact that Lily is as stubborn as an old bull, I've got Lucius Malfoy on my tail and . . . and these feelings for you that I don't completely understand." She looked at me again, tears in her eyes. "I've never felt this way before Remus. And . . . and it tears me up because I know I'll have to leave as soon as my missions over . . . and –"

Reggie broke down into unexpected tears. I watched her for a moment, surprised, confused, upset and at the same time incredibly happy. She didn't want to leave. More accurately, she didn't want to leave me.

I got up from my seat so that I could pull her down next to me. She cried against me while I ran my fingers through her hair, thinking. I couldn't let her leave. . . . I'm not sure how many other guys she's left behind but I wasn't about to let her go so easily. "From – from what I've read about Time-Shifters, you're allowed to chose which years you wish to stay in."

"Yeah," she whispered into my shoulder. "But –"

"Well . . . what if – what if you stayed here . . . and you – you can grow up with the rest of us." You could stay here with me.

She sat up, her eyes slightly wide from crying and tear tracks on her cheeks. "Stay here? Oh Remus, I don't know. Time-Shifting is all I've ever known. And – and my parents. . . ."

"You don't have to decide right now, Reggie," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "And whatever you chose, I'll be fine with it. Just . . . I really hope you chose to stay."

She smiled at me, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. Hesitating for a minute, I leaned forward and kissed her gently, surprising myself and her. When I leaned back, her eyes were wide. I blushed. "Sorry, I didn't –"

She grabbed the front of my robes and pulled me towards her, kissing me passionately. Needless to say, I was incredibly shocked. Happy, but shocked. I don't think I've ever been kissed like this before. Next thing I knew, we were laying together on the couch. I tried to keep my weight off of her using the back of the couch but her hands clutched to me held me down . . . not that I minded. I moved my hands to her sides, holding onto her gently. We pulled away for a moment for air, though not for an incredibly long time. She smiled at me, reaching up to move my hair away from my face. I smiled back before I kissed her again.

"What have we here?" a loud voice exclaimed. I was so surprised that I jumped, falling off of the couch.

"Remus, are you okay?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Reggie moved so I could sit back on the couch. "What do you want, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned widely. He motioned back at James, Lily, and Peter. "We just wanted to see if we could find our two favorite people and of course we find them together . . . in a very compromising position may I add? Moony, you sly old fox, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Sod off, Sirius," I said, though I felt a small smile growing on my face.

Sirius gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock pain. "Why Moony. You foul-mouthed, devil! Reggie, I think you've had a bad influence on our friend here."

"Or a very, very, good one," James said, also grinning. "Hope you two had fun. We brought some biscuits up for you, though it doesn't look like your hungry."

"At least not for food," Sirius muttered, smirking.

"Oh, leave them alone you two," Lily said, though she was smiling also. "Can't you see that they want to be alone?"

"They should get a room then. The 'Common room' is not exactly the best place for alone time."

"Obviously," Reggie said, smiling over at me. I reached over and took her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze, which I hoped she knew meant I wouldn't tell her secret. Her smile widened and she leaned forward to kiss me.

"Oh, gross," Sirius said, pretending to gag but Lily interrupted him crying out, "Oh you two are so adorable!"

She turned on James, frowning. "You could learn a thing or two from Remus, Potter."

James mouth dropped open in shock while Sirius started laughing. Lily whacked him in the back of the head. "You too, Mr. Insensitive. Now both of you, get out of here, leave them alone. Shoo!"

James and Sirius walked off, looking as if their mother just scolded them. "Woman," I heard Sirius mutter.

"Boys," Lily said, shaking her head. She looked back at Reggie and I, grinning. "Have fun you two!"

When she was gone, I looked to Reggie, smiling. "Want to leave before they all sneak back down here?"

"Of course," she said.

I pulled her to her feet and looking quickly to the dormitory stairs, we ran out of there, laughing.


	13. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, asking all that have finished the last book, does anyone else feel incredibly elated at the outcome and at the same time, wanting more? I have this strange . . . incomplete feeling in the pit of my stomach, which I suppose is why I hopped on the computer to update. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying the book wasn't good. It was magnificent. I just . . . I'm craving, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy the update. I'm not quite sure how long this chapter will be but . . . it's an update, right? Right. Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update, I was out of town again. Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

I felt completely and incredibly giddy. Almost to the point that it was like I had one a million Galleons. Seriously, I never thought it was possible to be this . . . ecstatic. I got this feeling every time I woke up, every time I ran down the stairs and he was waiting for me, every time he held my hand, every time he kissed me. . . .

In class, we had assigned seats and so he'd normally be way across the room from me and I couldn't help but keep flashing him smiles and seeing him return them always made me blush and always makes James and Sirius gag behind our backs.

But it didn't matter, because honestly, I felt like I was in love after only two weeks, though i suppose if you'd count the months in which we flirted, then I suppose that's okay. And I was incredibly happy.

And the fact that Remus and I took to between class snog-sessions wasn't so bad either.

"You've changed him," Sirius told me one evening, when Remus and I had snuck back into the common room. "I'm not sure if it's for better or for worse yet, but you've changed him."

"I think it's for the better," James had said, grinning. "But, Remus, seriously, I don't think you're going to be able to keep your Head Boy badge, you keep it up. You're not exactly setting a good example, snogging in the deep recesses of Hogwarts."

But Remus had simply smiled, looking over at me and said, "I would give it up."

Now, we lay on the couch together again, my back against his chest and his arm around my waist with my hand on top of his.

"Any luck with James and Lily, yet?" he asked, moving slightly to set up on his elbow.

"Almost," I told him. "She said she almost let him kiss him. Christmas is getting close. I'm thinking about creating enchanted mistletoe."

I fell silent as Remus lifted the hand that was around my waist to my cheek, pulling the hair from my face to behind my ear, tangling it between his fingers. "What else are you thinking about?"

I turned slightly so that I could see him over my shoulder. "I'm thinking . . . about staying."

He sat up some more. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I . . . like this decade."

Remus focused on his fingers in my hair, threading through it and twisting it around his fingers. When he finally looked into my eyes he wasn't smiling anymore but his eyes gleamed in the firelight. His hand left my hair to brush gently against my cheek. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to stay just because of me. And – and what about your parents?"

". . . . I want to stay Remus. For you and for our friends. And – and I think my parents will understand. I mean, my grandmother did it. She stayed behind for someone she loved. . . ."

Oh, wow. . . . That really came out fast. I thought for a moment that maybe Remus hadn't noticed but, of course he did. His fingers lay on my cheek, trembling slightly. "For someone she loved, huh?"

I shrugged, my heart beating fast in my throat. I wasn't one to spread my feelings out on the table so easily and what I had said pretty much made me an open book. "Yeah, for someone she loved."

"He must have really loved her, then." I looked back up to Remus to see that wonderful smile.

I met his smile with my own. "I like to think he did."

"I'm pretty sure he does." Remus leaned forward placing a passionate kiss on my lips, his hands moving to get caught back up in my hair again. Okay, I'm not going to lie, I've kissed plenty of guys before. Kind of part of the job sometime, but, kissing Remus is just . . . magnificent. I don't think I had any other word to come up with for my feelings and I enjoyed it so much.

"Get a ROOM!" a voice called from the stairs.

"Sod off, Sirius!" we both called, grinning at each other. Remus laughed before I kissed him again, reaching my hand up to the back of his head so I could pull him closer, my fingers curling up in his own soft brown hair.

"I'm glad you've decided to stay," Remus whispered.

"Me too," I said, grinning.

Boy, was I ever glad.


	14. Letters and Meetings

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine!!!**

**A/N: So was the last book smashing or what? I'm horribly sad that our beloved Harry Potter has come to an end. Sorry to all those people who loved spending the night in front of the bookstores. Anyway, sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been out of town and trying to pack for school but here's the update to everyone's favorite story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_In light of recent events_

"No, that's . . . that's horrible."

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_It has occurred to me that_

"Since when could I not write letters." I never thought it would be this hard to write a letter to my own parents. But then again, it was almost as if I was writing a letter of resignation.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_How are you guys? I'm doing fine. The mission going well and I believe by the end of the year, it will be complete._

_The school is lovely and the weather and the people. I met a boy named Remus Lupin. He's such a wonderful person and, I suppose the reason I'm writing this letter to you both. _

_I really, really like him, mum, dad. He's so sweet and smart and just all around special. And the thought of leaving him and all my new friends is absolutely unthinkable. So, I've decided to stay here, in this time with them, if that is all right. _

_Of course, you'll both get to meet Remus because I'm sure he'd love to meet the both of you. I really do hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Regina-Clarisse._

I dotted my eyes, placing the quill back in my bottle of ink. I think I reread the letter about ten times before I got up from my place on the floor and walked over to one of the school owls. I just hoped the owl would be able to find them. My parents were very rarely stationary.

Now with my letter, the owl soared out the window and I felt almost immediate relief. Mum would understand. If dad didn't, mum would because she was just like that.

"Miss Regina-Clarisse." I spun around to find that greasy haired Severus Snape leering at me.

"What is it?" I said, grabbing my ink and quill and stuffing it into my bag.

"Lucius Malfoy requests your immediate audience in the dungeons." Snape's lip curled up in a horrible sneer and the words dripped from his mouth with unhidden disgust. Either, he just really didn't like me or being Lucius Malfoy's right-hand man wasn't as 'glamorous' as it seemed.

"Let me guess, it's a mandatory audience?" I asked. In response, Snape pulled out his wand, aiming it at my heart. "Right, thought so. Lead the way, oh loyal one."

"Stay snotty all you want, it's not going to help you."

"Probably not, but at least it makes you mad."

Snape's eyebrow twitched before he poked me in my chest with his wand.

"I'm going, I'm going. Merlin, you're impatient." Moving away from his wand, I let him point me in the direction of the dungeons.


	15. Options

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update folks. I just started college and my internet works only when it wants to. Plus that, I've had to really think about this chapter and for a minute, I didn't really feel like writing it. But here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

I followed Snape down the stairs into the dungeon, my stupidity level growing with each step down. Why on earth was I actually going to meet Lucius Malfoy? This was bloody unbelievable!

My footsteps echoed off the stone walls, my heart picked up in pace and I could have sworn it echoed too. What did he want with me? Well, besides from the obvious.

He was down there when we arrived standing in front of a chair with that same smirk still on his face. I wondered vaguely if it was permanent. "Aww, Ms. Regina-Clarisse, so very nice of you to join us. Please, do have a seat."

I glared at him. Snape poked me in the back with his wand. I shot him a glare too and then plopped into the chair, crossing one leg over the other. "What is it, Lucius?"

"Oh, I think you know. . . . How is your mission going?"

"You know as well as I do that I am not allowed to discuss that with you."

"But you're allowed to talk about it with that werewolf?"

When I didn't respond, he chuckled. "These walls have eyes, Regina, quite literally. You and that werewolf should have realized that before you decided to hide out in the corners of Hogwarts. . . . How will you tell him, eh?"

A feeling of relief ran through me. He still didn't know what the mission was. Thank Merlin.

"I sort of feel bad for the foul creature," Lucius continued. "Use him and lose him, then? Who would have known you had such an icy heart?"

"For your information, he knows already. And he doesn't care."

I could see Lucius resolve falling slightly. He had nothing to use against me anymore. But then he grinned, a chilling grin. He reached forward and grabbed my neck gently, lifting my head up. "You will either drop your mission and leave or you will work for the Dark Lord."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't . . . I'll have Lupin murdered."

The smug smile dropped from my face. "You can't do that."

"And why is that?" He was mocking me. The grin on his face got a little bit wider.

"Why is this so important to you, huh? Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Do you realize how much trouble I will be in if it is discovered that I could have stopped something that might cause us a whole mess of trouble? That is why you will leave or you will work for us."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Than Lupin will die."

"I'd like to see you try. I won't let you."

Lucius smiled, running his thumb over my chin. He looked up at Snape. "Severus would you be so kind as to escort our . . . guest back upstairs."

I felt Snape's wand poke me in the arm. I stood, still glaring at Lucius's awful smile. "I won't get away with this."

"Of course you won't. I don't expect you too."


	16. Gone

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a horrible brain freeze on this story. Hope you guys enjoy, though it's probably coming to an end soon. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I strolled down the hallway, feeling slightly anxious. There had been no sign on of Reggie all afternoon, since she went to go write her letter to her parents. I had asked everyone, Sirius, Peter, . . . James and Lily (who I caught snogging in an abandoned classroom). But no one had seen her.

What if she'd been hurt? What if Malfoy got a hold of her?

I hurried back up to the Gryffindor tower, praying to Merlin that she'd be there. "Fizzing Whizbees," I called out to the Fat Lady when I was some ten feet away.

"Well, I never," she said, swinging open. "Children these days are getting more and more impatient!"

I ignored her, climbing through the portrait hole quickly, hoping she wouldn't smack me from behind for being rude (she did that to a lot of people).

The common room was empty, unfortunately, save for a couple of first years passing through to go to dinner. I approached the girls' stairs peering up. It was too bad they had put that spell on the girls' stairs, as if the boys are less trustworthy than the girls.

"Reggie?" I called up, wondering if she'd even here me in the first place. "Reggie, are you up there?"

There was a cry of 'Oh no', followed by a loud series of clunks as a trunk slid down the stairs. I backed up quickly as the trunk came to stop at the bottom. Looking up I saw Reggie appear with a guilty expression and red cheeks. "Hi, Remus," she said, softly.

I looked from the trunk to Reggie, comprehension dawning slowly. "What – where are you going?"

"I, uh – I got to go, Remus," she said, lifting up the end of the trunk.

"But – I thought you were staying here?" I said.

"I was but . . . things changed."

"What changed? Do you're parents not want you to stay?"

"No it's not them, I'm sure they didn't even get the letter yet. . . . I just, I can't stay here, Remus. I have to leave. I'm sorry." She pulled her trunk awkwardly, moving past me.

I stood still for a moment before turning and rushing after her. "But what about us, Reggie? What about everything we've got going?" I said.

She turned, dropping her trunk. Tears clouded her eyes as she shook her head. "Please, Remus, don't do this. . . ."

"Were you going to leave without even saying goodbye?"

"I – left a note."

"A note?" For a moment I felt as if I was permanently stunned. I shook my head slightly, a lump in my throat. "How – could you do this?"

"It isn't my fault Remus," she said, the tears falling now. "I _have_ to leave, okay? I _had_ to leave a note because – because I knew seeing you would make it too hard and I've got to go."

"Maybe if you tell me what's wrong I can help you fix it," I said, feeling desperate. I reached forward and grabbed her hand. "We can fix whatever's going on, all right? I promise. Just please, please don't go."

Reggie let out a strangled sob, falling into my arms as she pressed her lips against mine in a fierce kiss. It was different from all our other kisses, more desperate. I didn't want this to be our last kiss, but it felt like it was.

Reggie pushed away from me, her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against mine. Her brown and silver eyes gazed at me. "I'm sorry . . . I love you."

She backed away from me slowly, picking up her trunk. She gave me a sad smile blowing me a kiss. Time seemed to still . . . or did it speed up? I couldn't tell. But I called out to her, "I love you, Reggie."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was back in the hallway, standing next to the Great Hall.

She was gone.

I closed my eyes, forcing an image of her to the front of my mind. I could almost see her, lovely brown and silver eyes, shoulder-length brownish-red hair . . . but it was fuzzy and I couldn't actually see her face, her smile.

I was going to lose all memory of her.

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be.

I rushed down the hallway, almost running into Sirius, Peter, James, and Lily as I turned the corner leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Whoa, Moony, what's your hurry?" Sirius asked.

"Have you seen Reggie?" I asked.

"Reggie?" James said, his nose wrinkling. "Who's Reggie?"

"You know, Reggie," I said, frustrated. "Regina-Clarisse Caldwell. Transferred here this year, my girlfriend?"

"_Girlfriend_!" Sirius said. "Since when do have you had a girlfriend?"

"Since a couple of months ago, have you seen her?"

"You know, I don't think I even know a Reggie," Lily said as James slipped his arm around her waist. "Is she in Gryffindor House?"

"Moony, are you feeling all right?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, no, I think – I think I'll head up to the Tower. Bye." I ran off, leaving my friends behind, confused. She had to still be there. This had to be a mistake.

"Fizzing Whizbees!" I cried, ten feet away from the Fat Lady.

"Well, I never," she said, swinging open. "Children these days are getting more and more impatient!"

I clamored through the portrait hole, falling to me knees. The common room was empty, save for a few first years who passed me on their way to dinner. I ran to the girls' stairs, looking up.

"Reggie!" I called. "Reggie, are you up there?"

No response. No 'Oh no', no clunk of a trunk, no nothing. . . .

I closed my eyes, trying to picture her again . . . but I could only see her eyes and then, after a second those were gone too.

I sank into a couch in front of a fireplace, tears pricking my eyes. Time-shifts usually erased all memories though the changes that occurred (Lily and James becoming a couple) never fade. The way she touched my heart . . . would never fade . . . but her face would, her memory. . . .

She was gone . . . completely and utterly gone.

_I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinkin' about you baby._

_I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy just thinkin' about you lady._

_I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy thinkin' about you lately._

_I'm going crazy, crazy . . . 'cause I can't touch you,_

_Crazy, crazy . . . 'cause I can't hold you,_

_Crazy, Crazy . . . 'cause I can't see you again._


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So this is it. The end. I loved writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much. Thanks to all who've stuck with this story through the end. You guys are fabulous. **

* * *

I stood at the window of my office, staring out at the grounds of Hogwarts.

I never thought I'd be back here again and after everything that's happened it seems crazy. James and Lily were gone. . . . Sirius was responsible for the murder and locked away. . . . And here I was, teaching little Harry Potter, though I don't suppose he's so little anymore.

But something else felt like it was missing and it had been bugging me since I stepped foot onto Hogwarts. Little places like the Great Hall, the Gryffindor Common room, The Shrieking Shack, and, oddly enough, random corners of the school caused little shivers to run up and down my back and an odd sense of longing. And these feelings were making my stay here rather uncomfortable.

Sighing, I stepped away from the window, intent on heading outside for some fresh air. I opened my door, turning to the my right.

CRASH!!

I cried out as I fell backwards, books cluttering to the ground around me. A second voice echoed mine as I landed, hard.

"I'm so sorry," I said, as I got to my knees, scrambling to pick up the fallen books. "I didn't mean –"

"It's all right, don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The books collected, I stood to my feet . . . and I froze.

The woman standing before me was absolutely gorgeous. She had shoulder length black hair, honey-brown at the ends. And her right eye was a golden brown and the other a grayish silver, a couple of freckles under each eye. . . . And a certain familiarity that I couldn't put my finger on. . . .

Her eyes caught mine, growing wide. "Remus?"

I was slightly taken aback. "Do I . . . do I know you?"

She seemed startled for a moment, before her face relaxed, giving me a warm smile. "No, actually."

She took the stack of books from my hands, continuing past me. I stood there for a moment before I turned and followed her. "Are you sure we haven't met each other before?"

"Positive."

"Than, how did you know my name?"

"Heard about you is all."

"Are you a new Professor then?"

She turned and faced me, that smile still on her face. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Just curious is all," I said, smiling.

"If you must know, I am a new Professor for a new subject. I'm teaching art, Muggle and Magic for those who are interested."

"So you're an artist then?"

"Have to be to teach it don't I?"

"Er, right, sorry."

She giggled, shaking her head. There was something so familiar about that small gesture.

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm sure."

Turning, she continued down the hallway. I realized that I didn't want our conversation to end yet. "Would you maybe like to go for a cup of coffee sometime?"

She turned once more, giving me a surprised smile. "What?"

"A cup of coffee," I said, my face turning red. "Or tea, whatever you prefer. You know, us new Professors got to stick together, right?"

"Right," she said, smiling. "Uh, sure, coffee would be lovely."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "I mean, yeah – lovely. This Saturday, then?"

"All right."

"Goodbye, Remus."

"Bye."

Once again she turned to leave and I called out to her. "Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"Professor Caldwell. Regina-Clarisse Caldwell."

I turned and headed towards the Entrance Hall, still intent on getting some fresh air. But something stopped me, mid-step.

"_You know, you don't have to call me by my full name. Regina is fine or just Reggie_."

"_Some of the most monstrous things can be the most beautiful and breathtaking don't you think_?"

"_You're not a monster_."

"_I'm a Time-Shifter_."

"_I_ have _to leave, okay_? _I_ had _to leave a note because – because I knew seeing you would make it too hard and I've got to go_."

Her lips against mine, the feel of her skin underneath my finger tips.

Reggie.

Reggie, my beautiful Reggie.

"Reggie?"

She stopped and turned again, halfway up the stairs. I started towards her, slowly at first my pace picking up with each step. Soon, I was running and up the steps.

The books dropped from her arms again as i grabbed her and kissed her. My arms slipped around her waist as hers slipped around my neck. I lifted her up happily and she laughed.

Reggie stared into my eyes for a second, that warm smile still on her face. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Took you long enough."

I grinned, kissing her again. "I've missed you so much. More than I can actually say."

"I've missed you too. . . . Will you accompany me to my office? I don't think it'll be a good impression for us to be snogging on the staircase."

I laughed, stooping down to pick up her books again. She took half and we walked together towards her office.

And I no longer got that sense of longing.

I had everything I wanted.


End file.
